WTF is HAPPENING?
by Sesshomaru Inu No Taisho24
Summary: Beacon Hills Ca where supernatural shit just happens. Rosewood Pennsylvania where shit happens for no odd ass reason. Hanna's cousin Scott comes to visit from Beacon Hills when she's hit by A she gets turned by her own choice and soon we have a pack of female alphas. WHY CAN'T SHIT BE NORMAL! Rated T For violence and cursing Haria/ Stalia/ Skira


What is the meaning to despair? Are we set to fall in line or are we to be strong in our ideals the most I know is we tend to falter in our resolve. Times are proven that we know not our place as most are afraid of what we say we know, oh how rude of me let me introduce myself my name is Hanna Marin. I'm currently on my way to Beacon Hills California with two of my best-friends and girlfriend whose names are Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery they are also my pack.

I'm sure you're probably wondering what I mean when I say the word '_pack'_ well here's the thing we're the Rosewood pack from Pennsylvania you're also, probably wondering who gave me the bite and what I did to deserve such a thing? Well I got the bite because of 'A'

**{Flashback}**

_The school was having one of its annual dances and it just so happened my cousin Scott McCall and his friends were in town he had long since told me of what he was because aunt Melissa wanted to make sure I was safe whenever I was in Beacon Hills as well as the fact that he was not only an alpha but what is known as a true alpha. According to Deaton Scott's boss a true alpha is born on strength and will power alone you don't have to kill another alpha to take the power because of this a true alpha is stronger than one who had killed to get the power._

_Hearing about all of this I asked him to turn me into a werewolf as well as agreeing to come with him back to Beacon Hills with him if he needed to keep an eye on me after it was all said and done. He agreed with it as a last resort after he called a man named Chris Argent a hunter whose daughter passed just recently and he just got back into the states. I was hammered and it was stuffy in the gym so I'd gone outside to the parking lot to get some air and as I was common sense didn't truly kick in until after it was over I'd already been struck by the car and had hit the ground I could hear the girls though its Aria that comes through clearer._

_Scott's there next to her and he's calm that's good my darling Aria shouldn't have to worry Spencer and Emily are just as scared I can tell. I can feel something sharp pierce the skin on my arm I know it's my cousin and I couldn't help but gasp as the venom of the bite coursed through my veins my eyes opening to the size of dinner plates causing a collective gasp all around me because instead of beta yellow or blue according to Aria my eyes were like Scott's the Crimson red of an alpha._

_I kept the howl from escaping by pure will power alone as Scott reset my broken leg and as it healed much to my surprise the concussion I felt coming was gone a this was also an end of the year dance due to summer vacation which according to Deaton is also mating season. I smelled this heavenly smell close by I turned my head in Aria's direction she had the scent of roses and freesia Emily carried a scent of vanilla and lilacs while spencer orange blossoms and daisy's their scent though; didn't over power my senses in general I'm guessing the same thing happened to Scott when his first heat came in the form of Kira who according to him is a kitsune. _

_I looked at Scott since he's been a werewolf longer than I have including being an alpha for longer turning to look at Aria because I knew I was going to ravish her right here and soon meaning I'd have to control it until we're alone. This being easier said than done but I figure I'd be able to hold on until we reached my house Scott seeing the look I was giving Aria told Spencer to put Aria in her car with her and Emily while he took me in my own it was lucky that my mom was gone on a business trip the whole mating thing lasted 2days a full 48hours. We arrived at my house quicker than I expected Spencer just seconds after us that alone should've told anyone how serious I was about mating with Aria as soon as they pulled up I watched Aria as she practically ripped her seat belt off around the same time as I ripped her door open taking her to my room where we weren't seen for two days._

_**Time skip: 2days later**_

_I said we wouldn't be seen not heard I heard my mom arrive just as the heat from mating season was wearing off thankfully aunt Mel kept her downstairs and had Scott take her bags to her room though even that was pushing it but him being the only one capable of taking me on at the moment it was the safer deal. Aria was marked and turned in the middle of sex during the first 24hours I was able to keep control of myself during the full moon on both nights with the last of the heat leaving Aria and I got up and headed toward the shower washing each other off._

_After the shower and getting dressed Aria and I headed downstairs where my mom was sitting down with aunt Mel she wasn't mad far as I could tell they were sitting down with two men from what I could see one was dirty blonde haired man greying in some places easily 5'9" glacier blue eyes meaning this was Chris Argent the hunter. The next man was a bald African American with a goatee and brown eyes that had this look as if they knew everything which according to Scott he does this guy I easily recognized as Deaton._

_Pushing Aria behind me my eyes went from blue to crimson in seconds as I stood in front of my mate in a crouched position growling my growl set off Scott's beta Liam I snarled at the way he looked at Aria he moved but I was faster and hit him with a drop kick to the chest knocking him into the wall flipping to my feet as Deaton finished putting down mountain ash around Aria and I._

_Cocking my head to the side I reached out in front of me my hands touching a blue barrier and pushed placing my other hand and doing the same my eyes began to glow a brighter crimson as I pushed through the barrier destroying the circle with Chris holding a gun at my face walking over to the couch I sat down with Aria laying her head in my lap when Deaton spoke._

"_I never would've believed it if I hadn't of seen it you were right Scott she's just like you a true alpha" he said._

"_How is it possible though Deaton aren't true alphas normally a once a century thing" Scott asked?_

"_It might be possible that Rosewood will soon have a pack of female alphas according to Ashley none of these girls have ever taken a life just look at Aria her eyes are repeating what yours did when you became an alpha Scott" Chris explained._

"_That's right if Emily and Spencer were given the bite by Hanna they're likely to turn but that's if they want the bite" Deaton said._

_This caused Spencer and Emily to look at me before nodding affirmative I moved to get up causing Aria to whine my guess is she was comfortable though Kira took my place and continued to stroke her brunette locks I kissed Aria's forehead before stepping in Emily and Spencer's direction looking at them both in the eye. Seeing neither of them backing down I lunged biting them both Emily on her shoulder Spencer on the juncture of her elbow both of whom lost their balance Deaton and Chris caught them and took them to the guest room before returning._

_The second Chris returned he looked at me and Aria before turning to my mom and spoke._

_I would suggest you and the girls moms get them either some motorcycles or get them a car that has both power and speed for your daughter I would suggest the dodge viper srt8 with the hemi. Aria would probably do well with either the new charger or challenger preferably the challenger it's the only dodge capable of matching the viper. Emily should do well with the Chevrolet Camaro or the Shelby Gt Cobra and Spencer with either a corvette or the ford Gt" he said._

_I yawned as did Aria though she fell asleep with Kira stroking her hair so I went and picked her up before going to my room smiling at Stiles and Malia as they walked in the door I flashed my eyes making stiles jump and Malia giggle._

**{Flashback end}**

That was a year ago and Deaton was right we're a pack of female alphas the only all-female alpha pack there is according to Chris anyway that being said. Scott called me earlier this week and said he's found a beta female that was going to make the alpha change in a matter of a month so with that said with us being the only female pack of true alphas we're going to help her out.

We decided to travel together no use in wasting gas in four different vehicles so Aria and I were flying through traffic in my viper with Spencer and Emily behind us in Emily's Shelby we weren't too far from Beacon Hills I know for a fact that aunt Mel told Scott when we'd be coming because I can see his Challenger with Stiles behind him in a Corvette with Malia and Liam in a mustang with Lydia.

They were heading towards us Scott upon seeing us fly past him hit a U-turn drifting as he did so to get behind us Stiles and Liam following shortly after him. Still going we were joined by Beacon Hills Sheriff department heading for the house mom got for me if I ever decided to move here where the girl was stuck in the basement by a border of mountain ash.


End file.
